


Blind Date Saviour

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Lily insists on Kuro trying blind dates but when each of them turn crazier than the last, the answer might not be sitting in front of him.





	Blind Date Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, no beta for this.
> 
> Since I haven't been writing since last year, I'm trying to slowly build my confidance and interest on it again before taking on Dear Future me... and The Post-it note Experience, again. 
> 
> This is a short fic (two charps) and is based off another fic.

“That’s so troublesome I could die.” Kuro tried to stretch his neck to watch the TV behind Lily but it only got him the TV being turned off.

“No, it is not, brother, you need to do something else! All you do is sleep, eat ramen, sleep, play games, more eating and more sleeping! When was the last time the sun saw your skin?” Lily pointely drew the curtains open letting the brightness burn Kuro’s eyes.

“It doesn’t need to see it, it doesn’t have eyes, like me right now.” In fairness, Kuro didn’t even know it was still middle day. Days and nights got mixed and missed for him often.

“Shut up! You know what I mean, and tell me when was the last time you had contact with another human being?” Kuro reminded in silence, gently rubbing his eyes, willing them to adjust to the natural brightness. ”Answer me.”

“You just told me to shut up.” Lily only rolled his eyes at him.

“When was the last time you had contact with another human being?”

“I’m having contact with another human being.”

“Uh? who is it?” It was almost offensive how incredulous Lily sounded. Almost.

“You, right now.” Kuro replied. honestly, he couldn’t remember.

“I swear.” Lily huffed. “Please, brother, I know a few people and I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.” Lily mumbled gently, to Kuro’s irritation almost with pity.

“What a pain.” But maybe he was right.

“Please.” Lily had that smirk, the smirk that told Kuro he was getting what he wanted one way or another.

“I’ll regret this.” Defeat was a common feeling for Kuro when it came to Lily’s requests. Bloody little bros.

“Don’t worry everything’s going to be fine, and if none of them are your type, at least you’ll breathe fresh air.” Lily claimed as he sat and hugged him happily.

“ _Now_ , boys or girls?”

 

Kuro sighed.

Fast forward two weeks and Kuro found himself sitting in front of a half drunk Tsurugi Kamiya who was having no filter on telling Kuro a sexual tale of his.

The problem was that he had just arrived, twenty minutes late.

“I told him, look pal you want me to suck you? you gotta pay first and that applies to you, as handsome as you are…”

To Kuro’s mercy, the waiter interrupted him.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to “The Eve” I’m Mahiru and I’m going to be your server today!” The brown haired guy singsang besides them and Kuro had never been so happy to see a waiter in his life.

“Talking about handsome.” Or not, Tsurugi gave their waiter a full body glance shamelessly, his golden eyes glinting with mischief, then he licked his lips and Kuro wanted the chair to swallow him.

“Thank you.” Mahiru answered shyly, Kuro looked up in time to see Tsurugi’s evil smirk at Mahiru’s rosy cheeks. “Have you decided on your drinks?”

“Get me the best aphrodisiac drink you have, darling.” Tsurugi winked.

“I wouldn’t trust my taste sir.” Mahiru replied awkwardly.

“I’ll th”

“I’ll want a coke, please.” Kuro intersected, giving up and hiding on his arm on the table. Wondering where the hell did Lily get him from.

“Ok,” Mahiru choked out eyeing and flinching sightly when Tsurugi laughed at him. “I mean, of course sir.”

“I’ve changed my mind, I’ve decided we all should leave _together._ ” Tsurugi claimed clapping.

“I’ve changed my mind too, get me a glass of Ardmore.” Kuro said while staring at Tsurugi in disbelief.

“I feel you.” Mahiru whispered his agreement, also staring at Tsurugi.

Kuro endured the “date” for forty minutes. Silently leaving Tsurugi to his tasteless tales and trying to keep him as far away from their waiter as possible.

 _I could be playing League of Legends right now._ Kuro complained to himself, damning Lily each time the word “scum” and “money” left Tsurugi’s lips.

After getting a hold on Junichirou Kurumamori, one of Tsurugi’s friends according to Lily, and watching him drag Tsurugi out and away from the restaurant, Kuro turned back in to pay the bill and apologize to their waiter for the other’s behaviour. Only to find a ticket with _“That was creepy. Your drink’s on the house for enduring that!”_

It was the only nice moment on that whole date.

  


**“Oh”**

“Oh, Lily, that deserves more than an “oh” he arrived drunk and late, was awful and guy kept flirting with our waiter and I’m sure he’s way too young for him. I’m going to stay here forever.” Kuro fell on the cushion around his floor and was about to turn on the TV when Lily grabbed the control from his hands.

“Oh no, not so fast! we can’t give up so fast! The next one is better I promise!”  


 

 **Better** would not be the word that Kuro would use.

Licht seemed to not be a pervert, actually he was the opposite.

He was pretty, with pale skin, grey eyes and a peculiar white strand of hair, but he was cold and snappy.

**_He also thought he was an angel sent from heaven._ **

“Lily didn’t tell me you were a demon.” Licht said with disgust.

“I’m not. I promise.” Kuro panicked after noticing Licht taking the butter knife at his side.

“Help.” Kuro whispered to Mahiru, the poor waiter who served him last time, as soon as he arrived with their drinks.

“Two cokes! Have you decided what you’ll eat?” Kuro kept trying to get Mahiru to look at the knife in Licht hand but Mahiru kept only looking between him and Licht, confused.

_I’ll die dead and it's going to be all Lily’s fault._

“I don’t want to eat with a demon, and this place doesn’t have melons.”

“Demons...right.”Mahiru turned to Kuro and he could heard the unsaid _what the fuck?_

Honestly, same.

Kuro rose his hands in defeat. A part of him felt bad for giving Licht that impresion.

“I’m sure your date is a nice guy sir.” Kuro’s chest clenched at that.

“A demon is always a demon, and I’ll end him before he corrupts us.” With a knee on the table Licht launched against Kuro and all Kuro heard was Mahiru’s panicked yells.

“Ow, how could he hurt a cute **nice** guy like me?” Kuro complained while Mahiru cleaned his wounded cheek in the restaurant’s bathroom.

“He thought you were a demon.” Mahiru offered his hand while it stig the most and Kuro was grateful.

“All I do is play games, eat  and occasionally, when bribed, work. I haven’t bothered anyone...recently.” Maybe Licht could truly see people’s old wrongdoings?

Maybe he was paying with loneliness his karma.

Kuro shook his head, it was too early to go that road.

“Occasionally and recently uh?” Mahiru put a bit more pressure that necessary on his wound. “His manager said he wouldn’t have really killed you, this is still bleeding.”

“It’s fine, as long as he keeps away, I won’t sue, too much trouble.”

“Where did you meet him anyway?” Mahiru started to put his emergency kit away.

“My brother’s secret agenda.” Only then did Kuro remember to let go of Mahiru’s hand.

“It’s hard to think you would really need help getting dates.” After realizing what he said, Mahiru’s cheeks turned scarlet. “I mean you’re not ugly! Only that!” Kuro only rose an eyebrow stared at himself on the mirror. “Sleep instead of gaming and the bags would disappear, eventually.”

“I don’t do dates, they are a pain.”

“Everything is a pain with that attitude! I’m sure you’ll get a nice person!” Mahiru punched him playfully in the arm.

“Ow someone who doesn’t cut me would be nice, like my nintendo.” Kuro rubbed his patched cheek.

“Someone will come around, it’s simple, we all have to just try!” Mahiru radiated energy and positivism, it was too much.

“Thank you for the drinks the other night.”

“Uh? Oh! you’re welcome!”

Yes, Mahiru’s smile was too much.  


 

“Maybe he was mad that there were no melons.” Lily suggested the next day.

“Where do you meet them? Do you want to scare me for life?” Kuro asked from his bed as Lily tried to pull him out of it.

“It wasn’t that bad!”

“Lily, he called me a demon and attacked me, to your cute old brother.” Lily let go of his feet and waved dismissively at him.

“Oldests brother only on age.”

Kuro turned to face the wall. “At least Mahiru was nice.”

“Come again?” Lily yelled pulling him all the way out of bed.

“What a pain.” Kuro looked up at Lily from the floor. “He helped me, that’s all.”

“Uh, let’s try girls now?”

 

**_Otogiri_ **

His brother was an idiot.

Kuro tried to make himself look as small and non threatening as possible.

“I like your...yeah.” He said gesturing to her face.

“You should give a full compliment.”

“I like your … “ Kuro was intimidated, Otorigi was an old friend of his youngest brother and she always seemed to have something against him. “the part of your head with skin on it.” Kuro threw out fast and then regret filled him.

“Her lovely face.” Mahiru interrupted smiling at him. “That’s what he meant.”

“What he said.” Kuro finished and proceeded to try to drown himself with coke.

“And you shouldn’t interrupt.” Mahiru swallowed and got tense once Otogiri’s dead stare was on his direction and Kuro put down his coke with force.

“Mahiru was just helping, no need to look at him like that.”

“So carelessly. Is this how you treat Tsubaki?”

“Tsubaki?” Kuro asked confused.

“I don’t see what he sees on you.”

“I am his brother.”

“You don’t deserve him.” Mahiru left out a knowing sigh and shook his head next to them.

“What a pain.” Said Mahiru and Kuro in unison.

Two minutes later Kuro was drying his face in the bathroom missing his bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It was not your fault, she scared me, used to play with my youngest brother and always had the “I’m going to kill you vibe.”

“Thinking simply she shouldn’t have come if she likes your brother. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you’re trying but…”

“I should try to look for someone myself.” Kuro finished, staring directly into Mahiru’s eyes from his reflection on the mirror.

“Yes.” Mahiru’s gaze softened.

“Too much of a deal finding people on my own. I only come so Lily stops nagging.”  Kuro admitted, turning and slowly getting closer to Mahiru.

“Just…” Mahiru’s cheeks were a cute sight and seeing him lowering his eyes to look at his lips was making Kuro’s blood rush. “Keep aware of others, maybe there are more possibilities.”

“Hopefully.” Kuro whispered only a few inches away from closing the gap between them.

“Shirota!” Both froze staring at one another. “Shirota Mahiru!”

  
“Misono.” Mahiru yelled and quickly walked towards the door, turning and stuttering a _later,_ leaving Kuro’s heart pounding hard and goosebumps filling his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
